The Twenty-fifth Hour
by Misty Noir
Summary: In a separate timeline of Elrios, everything is supposed to go wrong. But what if in that timeline where everything should go wrong, goes wrong in itself? It can't be possible to change the fate of a timeline, can it? Perhaps there is a way, and only two people in this timeline know how; how they use it, determines the destiny of the rest.
1. Preview

**Hey guys~ I'm Noir and this is my very first fanfiction! Yay~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the preview, and please review and give me feedback! Thanks for reading~!**

* * *

 _"You know, Ciel," Lu says to her butler, gazing out the window at the smoke and flames. "There is a legend called The Twenty-fifth Hour. It goes something like this: Thousands of years ago, peril and tragedy was to become of Elrios. At the time, there was still seven masters, Rosso, Gaia, Denif, Ventus, Solace, Ebalon, and Tenebris. Tenebris pitied the humans and broke one of the few rules of being a master; they cannot descend to the human world. Descending to the human world against her contract meant that Tenebris was stripped of her title of master, and seeing as there is still no Master of Darkness, they cannot be replaced. Tenebris became a very powerful demon when her title was stripped because she could not become human. Furious with the other Masters for taking her title, she decided to get revenge. She found the El stone hidden in a tower, and shattered it into many pieces and scattered them across Elrios. Each city of Elrios eventually acquired one piece of the El and guarded it. During the time it took to recover the El shards, Tenebris had become Princess of Feita. Of course, they didn't know that their so called heir to the throne was not in fact the heir and none the less a demon. After Feita acquired their El shard, Tenebris stole it and fled to the outskirts of the city. Naturally, many people from Feita's garrison pursued her to the outskirts and attacked her. Unfortunately for them, her demon form awakened within her and she became more powerful than ever. On that night, chaos ensued. She used the El shard to give her even more power, causing it to turn dark, and she slaughtered nearly everyone in Feita. The city was in ruins. Seeing as the El shard was losing power quickly, she used the last of it's power to do two things; create an extra hour, a twenty-fifth hour, in that night, and turn the El shard into five swords, now known as the Five Swords of Hell. During that twenty-fifth hour, more people lost their lives than ever had before. It's said that every thousand years the day it happened has a twenty-fifth hour, and that anything can happen during that cursed hour." "How . . . interesting," Ciel replies, deep in thought. "This year," She turns to look at him with a smug look. "Is the five thousandth anniversary." He grins._

* * *

 **Well, I hope it didn't suck too much ＼** **(*T▽T*)／**

 **Please give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 01: So it begins

**Hey everyone, I'm back** **finally** **!**

 **This chapter was** ** _originally_** **going to be published yesterday, but I ended up being really busy (ó﹏** **ò｡** **)**

 **I was really surprised to already have follows/favourites/reviews, so I really must thank everyone, even if you just read the story!**

 **MaouSama00: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting! This will definitely be a longer story, so I hope you will see a lot more.**

 **Veriphyd: Thank you, I hope you can see a lot more as well! As for Add being a main character . . . well, you'll just have to find out~**

 **Cherryyouknow: eyy, friend! Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like this chapter~**

 **Anyway, I hope it's not too much of a let down!**

 **At long last I have fixed the format so thank you for being patient!**

* * *

"Elsword!" Aisha cries exasperatedly. "At least _try_ to keep up, for El's sake!"

"I know, I know, I am trying!" Elsword replies, lugging his great sword behind him.

"It seems like you're having some trouble," Rena teases him.

"I am not!" Elsword retorts picking up his pace a bit.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Aisha?" Rena asks her friend.

"No," Aisha replies bluntly. "But I think it should be around her somewhere . . . " Rena shakes her head in disbelief.

"So, we're lost?" Elsword asks the two girls.

They just stop and stare at him. Aisha turns around and walks into a clearing, and Elsword who was following her closely behind, bumps into her as she stops abruptly.

"Watch where you're going!" Elsword practically yells at her. Aisha gives him a disgusted look and shushes him.

"I told you I knew where I was going! This must be it," She whispers to Rena. They were peeping out from behind a large tree into the clearing. In the clearing there were lots and lots of bandits of various sizes and skills, all rushing around and bumping into one another, causing arguments here and there.

"So unorganized!" Rena gasps in horror.

"Well, what're we waiting for? We have a job to do!" Elsword exclaims, running into the clearing and getting into battle stance.

"Ugh, you're _so_ reckless!" Aisha complains as she walks out to stand next to him and gathers mana. Rena follow silently and readies her bow. None of the bandits even take notice of the three friends standing ready to attack. Furious, Elsword charges forward and starts slashing at the bandits.

"Why is that idiot so impatient?!" Aisha mutters to herself. Quickly Rena runs to back him up, firing arrows at the bandits. After a few minutes the clearing was littered with bodies and the three friends advance to the other end of the clearing.

"Well, we defeated them, so where's this Banthus guy?" Elsword asks to no one in particular. Advancing, Rena notices a second clearing filled with busy bandits.

"I hate to break it to you, Elsword, but we're going to have to go to him," Rena gestures to the next clearing.

"I've got it covered!" Aisha rushes towards the entrance. "Gust Storm!" A huge red tornado sweeps through the clearing taking out most of the bandits. Rena finishes off what bandits were left over.

"Banthus should be around here somewhere," Rena says. This time the three walk into a smaller clearing, and standing in the middle, is none other than Banthus.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Banthus sneers at them.

Elsword laughs. "You're time is up! Hand over that El shard, and no one gets hurt!"

Banthus shakes his head and charges at them. Attacking all at once, Banthus seems to be overpowered. Seeing as he cannot beat the three of them in his current state, he throws a red crystal which produces a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, Banthus is nowhere to be found, but in his place is a giant phoru.

Aisha, who was closest to the phoru, was trying to figure out what had happened, but before she could process anything, the phoru swung it's huge paw at her. Elsword jumped in and blocked it with his sword. Glaring at Aisha he told her to be more careful.

Rena giggles. "How touching," she says under her breath. Aisha nudges her. "Lightning Bolt!" she cried, firing purple lightning from her wand at the phoru.

"Multiple Stinger!" Rena shoots two sets of three larger arrows at the phoru. "Finish it off, Elsword," she tells the red haired boy.

Elsword runs up to the phoru, "Flame Geyser!" he yelled, and a blast of flame threw the phoru into the air. It landed on the ground lifeless. Cheering, the three of them took a break after their tiring fights.

"Anyway, let's get going. We're going to need to tell Lowe that Banthus escaped." Aisha says after a while.

Even though it was getting dark, the three friends walk leisurely back towards where they're staying. Deep in thought, Aisha falls behind a bit. As they're passing by a large lake, something catches her eye. When she looks in the lake, she gasps. The reflection of a girl with golden skin and golden hair looks back at her. This girl is cut and bruised, in a horrible condition. The girl's head moves and her expression changes to an evil smile _Come, save me_ an eerie voice whispers.

Shrieking, Aisha runs and clings to Rena. "What are you doing?!" Rena asked her in a surprised voice.

"There was a . . . a girl _in the lake_!" Aisha screeches.

Elsword falls over laughing. "How ridiculous!"

" _It talked!_ " Aisha screams at him.

Elsword stops laughing. "Maybe we should head to a doctor . . ." He says to Rena. Rena just gives him a look that says _you should probably shut up if you value you life_. The rest of the walk back was taken in silence.

 _"Come, save me" she says. Maybe they'll come, she thinks hopefully. She doesn't know how long she's been like this but it's painful and she's sure that she's not 100% sane. Should she laugh or should she cry, would she live, or would she die? Hah, that's obvious. It would take more than years of torture to kill her. Yes, maybe she'll be free at last . . ._

* * *

 **Well, I'm not sure, that felt a bit short . . . hopefully the next chapter will be longer~ Please review and give feedback! Thanks~**


	3. Chapter 02: A new threat

**Hello everyone, I'm back~ I hope you all have been well and enjoyed the long weekend (if you had one that is!) I probably should have put this up sooner, but I'm a very bad procrastinator. If it was possible, I'd probably end up procrastinating my death. XD I would like to give a huge thank you to one of my best friends for helping me out so much with some decisions and advices for this story! This brings me to my question I wanted to ask anyone who reads this story- do you want me to add romance later on in this story? Please leave a review or pm me if you have an opinion! No matter what though, it will only be light of course. Also I would like to apologize for the formatting mistakes on the previous chapter! I will keep to mind to fix formatting (owo)v Also, in case anyone did not know, I am adding my oc into this story! Alright, thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I will do my best to fix formatting from now on! I hope you will continue to read it!**

 **MaouSama00: Yes thank you for advices! Ehehe~ She kind of does seem like some kind of pokemons lol and once you find out more about her she seems more like one if I think about it . . . (ovo);**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy these chapter and I apologize for grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes or other!**

* * *

Somewhere in a rather desolate place was a lone building, taking a closer look would reveal that this was no ordinary building, in the fact that it was probably near ten times as big as any normal building, and it was an elliptical shape. An even closer inspection would show that the center of the building was indeed hollowed out and in it's place was a beautiful garden. Cherry blossoms bloomed on the perimeter of the garden and various flowers and bushes were scattered in clusters around the lush, green grass. A large white and gold veranda sat in the center of the garden. Roses adorned the outside of the veranda and the sides were covered in a sheer golden cloth. Inside of the veranda was a pretty glass table with various cakes and cookies along with a teacup half filled with tea. Sitting at the table was a (rather short) emotionless girl. Her short black hair blew in a nonexistent wind, and her marble-like eyes were empty as she stared at the food resting on the table in front of her. The girl stood immediately at the softest sound (a click, she knew.) that a human shouldn't have been able to hear. But she couldn't have been human, not with cat ears that is. A man that was a good foot taller than her walked into the peaceful garden and stopped five meters or so short of the veranda. When the girl did not move, he nodded to her and turned to leave. This time, the girl followed him slowly into the building. Most people wouldn't have given any of this a second thought. But per chance that someone had, they would've seen something enter her eyes as she walked from the garden. Fear?

That night Aisha fell into a long night of nightmares where a gold-clad girl kept chasing her. Every time, this girl would catch her and she would be about to kill her when Aisha would wake up screaming. But every time, Aisha would still drift off to sleep only to have the same nightmare . . . Needless to say, no one got much sleep that night. Well, except Elsword, who could probably sleep through the apocalypse. Aisha was relieved when the morning finally came. She hurriedly got out of bed and dressed, heading downstairs to breakfast. As routine, Rena had already cooked breakfast, and Elsword was not even awake.

"Bad night?" Rena asked her quietly as Aisha sat down to breakfast.

"Yes." Aisha said.

She didn't feel much like talking and Rena noticed that she seemed paler than normal. Finally Elsword woke up and came downstairs to eat. He seemed to notice that something was not right with Aisha, who was lost in thought. Deciding that it was okay to talk about her and she wouldn't kill him, he looked at Rena.

"What's up with her?" He gestured towards the spaced out Aisha through a mouthful of food .

Rena waved her hand, "Nightmares."

He nodded, even though Rena knew he didn't understand. After they finished eating, Lowe came to tell them about the next step of their mission.

"Our team has received information that a bandit has been stealing lots of valuable items from homes in elder. WE think this could be related to Banthus' disappearance and would like you three to go and check it out at once." He said.

"Lowe," Aisha addressed him suddenly, taking him by surprise. "Around here, is there any legend about a girl clad in gold?"

"Hmm, I believe there is something of he sort . . ." He trailed of trying to remember.

"Please tell me about it!" Aisha said eagerly.

"I think it was something like thousands of years ago, a single girl managed to almost destroy Elrios. She defied many beliefs of this country and the only thing that's remembered about her today is that she had gold hair and skin." He told her.

She simply nodded and headed upstairs to get ready to go on their mission. Rena and Elsword shrugged, and Lowe was off to a meeting with other of the Red Knights.

The sharp clicking of heels on marble flooring filled the empty, white hallways. A girl ran through the empty hallway, desperately looking for a way to escape. Unfortunately her search was in vain, and all she could do was run. "What are you doing?! She's running away! Get her!" A gruff voice yelled. Men came from doors all along the hallway. This place was nearly impossible to escape, as the subject now realized. The subject was starting to run out of places to go. The bulding's corridors were similar to a labyrinth, if you went the wrong way, you were guaranteed to perish. The subject turned into a left hall, which was a mistake. Dead end. The men were right on her heals and she didn't have time to escape any longer. Frantically she looked around for anything, a door, window, something. But whoever had built this place had clearly designed it for this purpose as there were no way to get out. Now she was cornered, and in desperation the subject begged for mercy, to let her go. Really, it was impossible though. The girl sank to the floor, sobbing. "Please! I beg you! Let me go!" she cried. A man armed with a gun moves to the front of the group. He simply laughed at the sorry mess of a human in front of him and took aim. _Bang_. The subject screamed in pain fell limp. The men left her to bleed to death as they knew no better. The subject was left sobbing, watching the last minutes of her life pass in front of her, and staining the pure white hallway with sin . . .

As the three fighters made their way through the forest it was uncomfortably quiet. Elsword was perplexed by the uncharacteristically quiet Aisha. He almost wished she'd go back to normal, even though that would mean he'd get hurt. Rena seemed to sense something but she wouldn't tell him, which frustrated him. Finally they arrived to where Lowe had told them to go. Seeing lots of phoru and a few bandits, they quickly got ready for a fight. Taking out the bandits one after another, still no one talked. When they had finished fighting and were advancing to the next place, Rena and Elsword held small talk but Aisha trailed behind them silently. Meeting a few more groups of phoru and bandits, hey quickly took care of it. Entering a ruins of some sort, they saw a larger phoru.

He looked at them and grinned."I am the thief William! You cannot defeat me!"

The thief called William laughed at the three fighters. Elsword loosened up a bit at the sight of the phoru.

"Well, we can relax, since it's not Banthus," he chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," Rena agreed, and Aisha just nodded.

William look _very_ offended.

"How dare you ignore the great thief William!" He cried in anger.

Everyone attacked at once, Elsword cut and slashed, Aisha loosed fireballs, and Rena fired a rain of arrows. After hardly any time at all William was on his knees begging for his life.

"I'm sorry, I promise that I won't steal anymore, just please don't kill me!" he sqeaked.

"I suppose if you _promise_ not to steal anymore we can let you go," Rena told him. Elsword looked skeptical.

Finally Aisha spoke. "I don't know. What if he breaks his promise?" She asks.

"Lighten up a bit," Rena said to her.

"If we ever find out that you broke your promise, we won't hesitate to kill you." Aisha glares at the phoru.

"Thank you!" William stands and runs away.

As they were walking home to tell Lowe about William, Aisha talked loudly as normal, like nothing had happened at all. Elsword was confused, _Girls are so weird._ he thought. But after all, he supposed this Aisha was better than the other.

* * *

 **Well, that was kind of short. Anyways, Please give me feedback and I hope it was good!**


	4. UPDATE

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I have made some mistakes regarding details, and that I'm trying my best to quickly fix them!**

 **I fixed format for prologue and chapter 1, as well as extending chapter 2 to include the fight with William! In Chapter 1 I also added the fight with the Giant Phoru because I forgot it (;o;) Also because of mistake in details in chapter 3 and chapter 4 I removed them and to rewrite them! Please be patient so I can fix everything up! If you already read the chapters removed, please forget them because I am going to change some of the plot a bit . . . sorry, so sorry! Again thanks to the one's that point out the mistakes and so now I fix them! I will replace this message with the new chapter 3 once it's ready. Thank you for patience!**

 **~MistyNoir**


End file.
